


i'm following you out to the coast

by frostbitten



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, First Crush, Fluff, Surfing, Xion Is A Baby Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten/pseuds/frostbitten
Summary: "Nothing's gonna happen to you, Xion. You know why?" Xion shakes her head slightly, a curious glint in her eyes."How can you be sure?""'Cause I'm here," Kairi says with a confidence she feels is merited; she's been surfing since perhaps a month after she'd arrived on the Islands as a young child. "And I had the best teacher!""I don't know if I agree that Sora is the best teacher," Xion mutters, but Kairi's words seem to do the trick; a pale pink flush blossoms over her cheeks and she shoots Kairi a tiny smile.





	i'm following you out to the coast

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Maddy (@paoputrio) on Twitter. This ship is cute and I don't know why I hadn't considered it before.

"I don't know about this." Upon hearing this, Kairi's gaze snaps to Xion, unused to hearing the other girl speak so hesitantly.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you, Xion. You know why?" Xion shakes her head slightly, a curious glint in her eyes.

"How can you be sure?"

"'Cause I'm here," Kairi says with a confidence she feels is merited; she's been surfing since perhaps a month after she'd arrived on the Islands as a young child. "And I had the best teacher!"

"I don't know if I agree that Sora is the best teacher," Xion mutters, but Kairi's words seem to do the trick; a pale pink flush blossoms over her cheeks and she shoots Kairi a tiny smile.

_Ah, cute girl! Help! Eek!_ Kairi's own face heats up and she hastily begins explaining the basics of surfing for the fifth time; if Xion notices the tremor in her voice, she's kind enough not to mention it. Xion nods, blue gaze locked with Kairi's—the color of their eyes might be the same, but everything else is different, wholly unique, and she ponders that difference and wonders if it factors into what it means to truly exist. She tucks that thought away for later and lets herself get lost in the slope of Kairi's shoulders, the bounce of her hair, the animated cadence of her voice…

Xion stops listening around the same time she did the four previous explanations, so it's really no surprise she wipes out. To her credit, Kairi only laughs after she's sure Xion's relatively unharmed.

"Your _face,"_ she wheezes, doubled over due to the force of her laughter. "You look like an angry kitten; it was so _cute—"_

Xion shuts her up by tackling her into the water.


End file.
